Destiny, Eh?
by LiliNeko
Summary: HIATUS- Egoshipping At 1st, he wasn't serious about her but after many runs in over the years, Gary started falling 4 her. But in order to get a 'date', he must find a book with her 'meeting spot'. Will he able to find Misty's book that was donated? R
1. Red String Of Fate?

**Destiny, Eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the anime scene references or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: minor swearwords? **

A/N: Gary and Misty ages will vary through out, as this short story will be kind of based off the 'side moments' that happened from the anime episodes. Please don't hurt me if I don't get every thing exact, I'm going off what I remember.

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 1: Red String Of Fate?

On the Road

A young spiked brunette, age 10 just left his home town Pallet, to embark his Pokemon Master journey. As he sat in the passenger seat of his red convertible, with one of the six cheerleaders, in the driver seat driving fast on the dirt road beside a long river. Gary fiddled with his yellow and green Yin Yang necklace that was over his blue-violet long sleeve shirt over a pair of navy blue pants with the end of leg tucked in a pair of brown boots. Gary laughed out loud at the thought of Ash again for being late and still in his PJ's, as he pulled out his pokeball. Gary spots ahead, a sign that pointed an opening to a riverbed rest area. Wanting to let his Squirtle out for a swim in the river, he told his cheerleaders that they are going to make a little stop at the river rest area. When the car was parked in the dirt path, Gary wasted no time to head further down towards the river, as he told his cheerleaders to stay and talk among themselves in the car. Because he wanted to be left alone, so he could bond a bit more with his Squirtle. Gary called Squirtle out of his pokeball when he stood at the riverbed edge; Squirtle saw the river, yipped out in excitement to his master, he then quickly jumped into it. Gary let out a smile and watched Squirtle swam in the same spot for about 5 minutes before he noticed Squirtle suddenly started swimming down shore to a much calmer area. Not sure exactly what his Squirtle was up to, Gary called out for him but Squirtle kept on swimming. He then had no choice but to run along side of the riverbed, hoping his Squirtle will stop soon. But soon, lost sights of Squirtle when he disappeared under near a ledge. The closer Gary got to the riverbed cliff, he heard a quite a few splashing and Squirtle yelling out in excitement along overhearing a female's voice talking.

"Hi there, you little cutie Squirtle! Are you a little wild one—"

"Squirtle!" Gary yelled out loud looking down from the little cliff ledge of the calm area riverbed. As he caught the startle expression offs the red head with a side ponytail, with a couple of other water Pokemon swimming around her. "That Squirtle is mine. He's not a wild one, Red." Gary replied in serious tone towards the girl, which seems to be his around his age.

"The name's not 'Red'. Just because I'm a red head and in a red bikini, don't give you the right to nickname me!" Misty yelled out upwards at Gary who already seems to already annoy her, as she finally let go of Squirtle.

Gary gave Squirtle a 'come out of the water' look, while Squirtle obeyed; Gary let out a smirk and looked down at the glaring Misty. "You know _Red,_ you're a cutie when you let out that mad look. And you should take this as a high praising, especially coming from a good looking guy myself." Gary winked and blew a kiss towards Misty. Before he could even get to see Misty's reaction to added her to his 'count', he had to run off to chase after Squirtle when his Pokemon decided to take off.

Misty was left irritated and speechless, not because of Gary's smoothness on his choice of words but by his cocky attitude. Misty really wanted to show a piece of her mind but Gary was already out of her sight, as she didn't want to bother wasting her breathe and yells on him. Misty looked over at her only two star water Pokemon, as they always mange to calm her down. "Whatever right? It's not like I'm going to see him again. Well are you two ready to fish out a water friend or so? There's a lot of Goldeens and Seakings down there on the other cliff. Staryu, Starmie give me a few minutes as I get back into my clothes and we'll leave our spot to go capture another friend."

After changing back into her yellow tank with suspenders connected to her blue shorts, Misty stood at the edge of another riverbed cliff. After adding a Goldeen to her water collection, Misty tossed her fishing line back into the river and not even 30 seconds, she felt a big tugged. Pulling with all her might, she didn't expect a black haired boy that wore a red hat, with a blue, white sleeve shirt over a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, at the end of her fishing line. But after seeing the injured Pikachu in Ash's arms, Misty gave him a scolding and told him to take his Pikachu to the Virdian City Pokemon Center. Next thing she knew, she had some kid taking off with her bike, as she yelled out to him but he was gone.

"I can't believe the day I'm having! First it was a cocky brunette who thinks he's all that and now a careless bike jacker! My day couldn't get any wor—" Misty was interrupted by the rumbling thunder and the sudden raindrop from the dark clouds. Misty grabbed her bag, not bothering to take cover from the rain she had to chase down Ash to get her bike back.

A Couple of Weeks Later – At A Dirt Path Fork Road

Gary let out a chuckle when he got done with his personal message on a wooded sign, as he knew Ash would be throwing a child-ness fit when he sees it. Due to him being way ahead on Ash on their separate journey, Gary then jumped back into the passenger side seat and looked over at his driver.

"Let's hit the road to Cerulean City! We're ahead of schedule so we can stay a few days there and go shopping. Because all you girls have earn it." All of Gary's cheerleaders yelled out in excitement, as Gary just laid back in his glory of getting his first badge from Pewter City and a few extra Pokemon friends to his starter collection.

A day or so later, at the same dirt path fork road, Ash yelled out loud in frustration when he got done reading the message out loud; 'Gary was here. Ash is a loser.' Ash then stomped ahead of Brock, not realizing that he kicked up dust onto Brock's brown pants with a green vest over an orange shirt. Brock scratched the back of his head, and ran his fingers through his dark brown big spikes, as he let out a tiny smirk and followed behind Ash. Both leaving Misty behind, who had a skeptical expression on Ash's choice of heading in the direction she wanted to avoid going back to. Misty picked up her pace, even though she was dreading on heading back to Cerulean City, Misty couldn't help but wonder who and about the comment.

"Ash, who's this Gary that you're getting, worked over because of his message?"

"Gary Oak, he's my rival and he thinks he's all that and better! His ego is bigger then his spiky hairdo! I can't let him beat me. We need to hurry to Cerulean City so I can get my next badge!" Ash took off in a sprint heading towards Mt. Moon.

'_Ash's rival reminds me of the cocky brunette earlier…It' couldn't be the same person, could it?' _Misty didn't dwell on it too much longer, when she realized she was left far behind again. As she ran after Ash and Brock trying to catch up, along with other things that occupied her mind.

Another Day or so Later – Cerulean City

After a quick victory over the Cerulean City gym leaders, Gary excused himself to be alone and separated from his cheerleaders on their second day of shopping. Gary flashed a smile left to right, to about every girl that he walked passed along the sidewalk when he heard a giggle or a squeal, as he then found himself a bookstore. Gary made his way into the bookstore to see if he could find a book to purchase. So he could read it during on a long drive. Going through each aisle, Gary noticed the majority of the customers were girls, as he caught every girl out the corner of his eye, smiling and checking him out. Gary loved the feeling of the attention on him, for he didn't have to try hard to get a girl to look over in his direction without mention a word or so about how cute, or good looking he is. But after 5 minutes of the same reactions, Gary went into the next aisle and seriously buckled down and looked at the shelves for a book. Narrowing his search, Gary decided to only look at books that were light blue, scanning along, a red head girl entered the same aisle from around the corner on the other end. Gary didn't get a good look of the girl face, for he only saw the back of the head when he looked out the corner of his eyes. Still looking for a book, he kept his ears on 'alert' to catch a swoon or sigh. But he received/overheard nothing, as he still hasn't looked over at the red head, about his height, due to a title on the top shelf that finally caught his attention. Gary reached for the light blue book, as his hand ended up touching another hand. Gary looked over at the girl that reached for the same book, as a big smile plastered on his face.

"Red!"

"My gawd, it's _you_ again!" Misty yelled out and then let out a heavy sigh with her right hand covering half her face._ 'I seriously didn't think I would have another run in with him.' _

"What's with the heavy sigh, Red? Shouldn't you be excited to have another run in with Gary Oak himself?" Gary let out a smirk but then caught the weird and annoyed expression from Misty.

'_Wow, what were the chances that he is the same person Ash mention about?' _ "The name's Misty and I-am-oh-sooo sorry for not expressing my excitement the way you, _Gary Oak_, especially on this oh-so-great-second run in of ours. So let me do it again…" Misty changed her tone into a valley girl one. "…Like, oh my gawd! It's you again!" Misty then let out an expression of disgust, as she crossed her arms and went back into her regular tone. "Now do me a favor and disappear from here. Or better yet, how about from this planet in general?"

"What's with the cold attitude? Can't you throw some love towards my way or something? Should I take you on a date to show the charming side?"

"Hah, riiight and give you the satisfaction and boost that ego of yours because I fell for you over a date? I rather eat a bunch of carrots and peppers straight from the ground then go on a date with you. What makes you thin—What are you doing grabbing a hold of my hand for!?" Misty asked out loud, a bit confused. Especially when her right hand is being held up by Gary's right, as he held up his left pinky up to on her right hand.

"Don't you feel the 'red string of fate' tied around on our pinkies? You know it's 'destiny' between us. Hell, we even went in and reached for the same book on the shelf. So how about a date so I can change your mind on your thoughts about me. Trust me, you won't b—"

"Hah please! Do you really believe in the 'red string of fate' or A.K.A. 'destiny'? I bet you're just using that line just so I change my mind on giving you a date. Because we girls, are such suckers when it comes to believing in 'destiny'." Misty pulled her hand away and grabbed the light blue book off the top shelf. Misty held onto the book after reading the title. "Hmmm, how ironic that the book we both reached for, is titled 'Destiny, eh?'…" Misty caught the smirk off of Gary's face, as she ponders a bit to herself. With a few seconds that went, a smile crept upon her face when an idea came to her mind. "Fine, you want that date? We go by my conditions. Come with me." Misty headed to the cash register, not caring if Gary was behind her or not, as she then paid for the book. "Thanks Bob, can I borrow this pen for minute?" Misty grabbed the pen when Bob nodded, as she started jotting down a long message. She kept a good distance between Gary and her, when Gary tried to look and wonder at what she was writing inside the book. "Ok, in this book, I set a date and a place that I tended to visit once a year. So in order for that date of ours to happen, you must find this book." Misty held up the book, as she caught Gary's confused look.

"Uh ok? What do you mean by 'find this book'?"

"I'll let you know, this is my home city, as there's a building that takes new items donations. Sending whatever each certain item is, to small business across the Pokemon region, which specifically sells that item. I'm going to have Bob over here, drop it off for me when he gets the chance. So here's where the whole 'destiny' comes into play Gary. You have 10 years from this years date to find this book. After you find where my special spot destination is at, you must have this book in hand too. If you really believe that our pinkies tied and connected by the red string, I'll see you on that one set date and place within the 10 years."

"What? Your conditions are ridiculous! I'm not going through all the trouble to find a stupid book for a date with a whiny, pathetic tomboy like you." Gary was a bit annoyed by Misty's attitude and action, as he made sure he had the upper hand and last laugh when one of them split first. "…Geez, you remind me of my loser rival, as I would probably rather go on a date with _him_ than you, Red."

The book in Misty's hand was slammed down in front of Bob for him to take to do the favor, before she took off leaving Gary standing alone. Not knowing that Misty took off to the Cerulean City gym to catch and battle Ash, to take out her frustration because she couldn't believe she was compared to Ash by a cocky jerk. Gary walked out of the bookstore not too long after Bob shook his head at him, as purchasing a book was the last thing on his mind. Gary couldn't help but to snicker at Misty's condition for a lousy fake date he was suggesting just getting Misty to be another count of 'girls that gave him interested in', as it's all game. But he did admit to himself that Misty was the first girl that didn't want a thing to do with him. He just shrugged that feeling off, as he mention supposedly there wasn't anything special about her that 'caught his interest'. Little did he know, 'destiny' was slowly taking its course.

* * *

A/N: (4/3/07) Well here's the 1st chap, wow, I don't remenber the last time when I wrote a short chap. Haha anyways, how ya like the start and the little connections? I figure it would be interesting throwing my version of the 'side actions'. Well I don't know when the next update for this will be, as I'll just see how I feel about this plot. But thanks a bunchies for checking/reading out and maybe a review.

**http // lilineko . deviantart . com/ - ( _add the ':' after 'http'_ ) – **If interested, ya all can see my fan art Cover for 'Destiny, eh?'

Well if ya read this first, catch whoever over in on ch23 update of IWYTWM! So ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	2. Unexpected Bitter Runs In

**Destiny, Eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the anime scene references or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: minor swearwords? **

A/N: Gary and Misty ages will vary through out, as this short story will be kind of based off the 'side moments' that happened from the anime episodes. Please don't hurt me if I don't get every thing exact, I'm going off what I remember.

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 2: Unexpected Bitter Runs In

A Few Months Later Down the Road - Porta Vista

Gary walked along the shore line of the beach in a pair of red shorts and a pink loose collar shirt with purple designs through out. Enjoying the cool breeze from the waters and killing some time with his six cheerleaders in their swimsuit. Gary turned to look over his right to spot the back of the heads of two familiar people from his home town.

"Gramps, what are you doing here?" Gary asked with a confused look when his grandpa turned around, as he stopped in his track with all six girls behind him.

"Oh Gary, didn't expect to see you here. Well I wanted to get away from the lab, so Delia and I are here for the Beauty Beach and the Pokemon contest that is going to happen later on today. How's training coming along?"

"Oh, well you're in luck, my girls and I am going to win the contest! You should see what we have in plan." Gary let out a smirk and flashed a thumbs-up towards his girls over his shoulder, as cheers were shouted.

"Heh, I'll be waiting to see what you have in store for us. Especially your choice of six Pokemon you have on you for your cheerleaders."

"Well gramps, you should know with all the extra Pokemon I've caught and sent to the lab, you'll be surprise. Anyways gramps we're going to find a quiet spot so we can practice our routine. Catch you later and see ya Mrs. K! Could you tell Ash that I'm still ahead of him." Gary tossed a wave and walked further down the beach with his girls to find an empty and quiet area. As he Left Prof. Oak with a smile and a head shake to go along with it, as Delia just causally waved bye.

Few Hours Later – In Between Contestants Shift Change

"Girls, I can't believe we're running late! We're supposed to be on stage in a few minutes!" Gary yelled out loud and ran towards the back of the stage with his cheerleaders behind him, as one spoke up.

"We're like, sooo sorry Gary! While we were practicing our routine, you took a nap and we didn't want to disturb you. And we didn't like, know when exactly when it started until we heard over the loud microphone across the beach by the announcer."

Gary turned to look over his shoulder to see his entire cheerleader giving him puppy eyes, as he let out a sigh. "It's alright, you're my girls and I can't stay mad at you. Just win the contest and we call it even. We're all most there." '_I just got to play it cool when taking over the stage.'_

Gary and his cheerleaders where now in the area of the back stage but they still had a long ways to go to the steps to the stage. No longer running but walked in a fast pace in between all the other female contestants, right when he got near to the stairs, out the corner of his eyes he thought he spotted a familiar side ponytail redhead. Gary did a quick glance over in the direction but only ended up seeing just a pillar. He then shrugged and looked away straight ahead of him at the stairs, at that the same time Misty stepped out from behind the pillar, in her red bikini after picking up some papers off the floor for a worker backstage. She then looked over to see six girls heading towards the stage, as she let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know, does anyone listen to the rules now and these days? With those girls on stage now, I don't think I'll get to the second look. Whatever, it's supposed to be one contestant at a time too. First it was Jessie and James' fake blow up boobs, what a couple of cheaters. And now these girls are going to kick Team Rocket off the stage since it's not even their turn yet but whatever, why do I even care…" Misty went by the stage when she heard the audience went wild for the six girls, as she then heard a familiar male voice that took over the mic. Her ears perk towards the guy's voice when he started bashing on Ash, calling him a 'loser'. Misty couldn't help to let out a smile when she pictured Ash being mad and fuming in his seat from some guy calling him out in public. Misty made it to the stairs to look out on stage, as her smile turn upside with annoy-ness. "…Of all people to be here on this beach and in the contest. Note to self, avoid that egoistic jerk."

Misty watched from the back, as she could hear Ash from the audience yelling out towards Gary on stage. Next thing she knew, she let out a sigh, for being exact on calling out on Ash's behavior. Especially when she saw Ash made it onto the stage and challenged Gary to a Pokemon battle but to be only shot down with an insult. But not moments later, Team Rocket's Gyarados came crashing the contest, as Gary yelled out to his girls to take cover heading back stage. While Ash decided to take care of Team Rocket, Misty was trying to calm every female contestant and volunteers that were panicking in the back. Dealt with Team Rocket one too many times to even keep count, it wasn't really much of a scare factor to her, as she was able to calmed down some people down with another person's help. She looked over and didn't expect Gary to be next to her helping and directing the contestants and workers out of harms way from Team Rocket's destruction.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things, it was you Red—Hey! Head that way!" Gary yelled out pointed and ran towards the 'safe area' direction along side with Misty.

"Shouldn't you be with your group of girls—Watch out!" Misty yelled out towards a person when one of the spotlights fell from the ceiling.

"Well I got them to safety before everyone started panicking. But then I saw you Red by yourself. Being the 'calm one' and trying to be heroic back here—You're heading the wrong way! To you're your right!—Geez, are these people really idiotic and don't know what to do when there's danger?" Gary kept his running pace along Misty when they were both heading towards an open exit.

"I don't know? Let's ask one. Are you?" Misty stopped in her track, as she let out a satisfying smirk when she caught Gary's off guard expression.

"What the hell Red!? You can be a real cold—"Gary got cut off when a few of the pillars and steel post fell in front of them, as Gary had to turned around.

"What? Can't come back with anything? And quit calling me Red!" Misty said in her feisty temper as a cover up on her being scared to death by the objects and pillars that fell in front of her and Gary. But she wasn't going to show the fear in front of Gar, as she thanked the heavens for her decision to stop at the right moment. She too had no choice but to turned around and followed Gary.

Gary looked over his shoulder, with a quick glance at Misty in her red bikini, as he then let out a chuckle, when he looked back straight ahead. "Pssh, until you're not a redhead, I'll still be calling you 'Red', _Red_. And it doesn't help that you're wearing a red bikini either..." Gary let out another set of chuckles, loud enough for Misty's hearing range. "…Heh and with that body of yours, do you really think you stood a chance against my girls? Miss. A C-U-P."

It wasn't rocket science for Misty to know the spelt out new and insulting nickname. As she retaliated back by pushing Gary hard over a bunch of broken fixtures when she picked up her pace and walked passed him, calling him a 'jack ass'. By the time Gary got himself out from the broken fixtures, Misty was long gone. Gary didn't care for her present, due to the surprise brutal pushed and since the ramble and disaster seems to be over. He then dusted off his beach outfit and rubbed the side of his left arm, as he shook his head wondering why he even decided to run along side helping Misty. Looking around to see a few people walking by that didn't get the chance to make it out away from backstage, Gary decided it was time to look for his girls, hoping they didn't get hurt on their way out. He then spotted a few books on the floor, as he couldn't stand having books getting dirtied or damaged. He picked them up to place it on a near by table, as one of the books titled, 'Destiny, Eh'. Gary let out an unbelievable smirk, as he remembers the stupid deal Misty made for a 'supposed' date he proposed. After he placed down the books, Gary slowly walked away not bothering to look inside the 'Destiny, Eh' book. Telling him that he doesn't care if that happens to be the book Misty left her secret meeting place, but curiosity got the best of him. Only making it 10 feet away, Gary turned around grabbed the book as nothing was the end result, when he got done skimming through it. Gary then slammed the book down on the table.

"What the hell did I even bother and checked through the book?! Arrg, I'm so irritated with her! Pushed me over like that and walk away?! Arrg! Forget the contest! I had it being here, someone else can win it, as long as it's not stupid Red!"

Gary walked away grumbling angrily and looked for the nearest accessible exit, as a few people watched him with their wondering eyes that left them amused of his loud behavior. Meanwhile Misty was in the dress rooming and changed back into her yellow tank and blue shorts, for she didn't care for the contest anymore. But when she thought about Gary pushed over a bunch of broke fixtures, a smile of satisfaction popped upon her face. She then finally made it out the dressing room but before heading out to meet up with Ash and Brock, she decided to help out backstage to get the Pokemon contest up and back in order.

About a Month Later – Maiden's Peak Summer-End Festival

Gary stepped out from the changing stall rooms in a loose violet-blue yukata that expose his collar bone and a bit of his chest. As he then met up with his girls that were waiting for him, not too far down from the changing stalls. Gary saw each six girls, had their own color and pattern designs to fit their personalities, as he then flashed a smile and turned on his charm.

"Girls, you look lovely like always. Man, for sure you all will be shower with comments not only by yours truly but by other guys out here. Damn, I can't believe I _might_ be showing some jealousy?" Gary asked, as he played it 'cool' to get the reaction he knew what his girls would reply.

All six girls squealed and went in for a group hug with Gary in the middle, as one girl spoke up for all of them. "Gary, you totally don't need to like feel that way! You know we only like, care what you think and only your comments! Becaaause you're our number 1 guy!

"Heh, who am I kidding right? I am the number 1 guy! Well how about we end the chit chats? We got to this town and made it to the end of summer nights' festival, so why don't we all enjoy ourselves? But if you girls don't mind I'll like to be by myself for a bit."

All the girls nodded at Gary and then took off in separate ways to see all the festival activities and booths that was to offer. Gary stood by himself and watched the girls all safely disappeared from his view, as he finally started walking down the long path with many booths on both sides next to each other. Only doing quick glances out the corner of his eyes, while mainly focusing on his read up and studies from the PokeDex on his recent catches. But not even second later, Gary shut his PokeDex and slipped in the side pocket of his yukata when he over heard a female's voice trying to denied to the guy in the booth that was trying sells her a fan. Gary turned to look over to see the back of a redhead with short lengthy hair in a fitting pink yukata with a few blue Goldeen patterns. 'Cute' went through the back of his mind, as he figured he could buy a little token for the girl to get her attention. Gary then causally made it right behind the 'unknown' but 'cute' redhead from behind view; warming up to workout his charm, as he spoke to the seller, grabbing the fan.

"Mister, I'll gladly buy this off of you so I could give this fan to this lovely gi—Red?!" Gary yelled out when he was side by side, with a clear full view of Misty.

"Gary?! Here of all places, well I'll be a Mankey's uncle." Misty said with a raised eyebrow causing a weird expression upon her face.

Gary really didn't expect the girl that he was going to hit on, to be Misty. As the last departure they had, left him boiling inside. "Heh, well you got that right. As you look like and acts like one too. I was going to correct you about being the Mankey's 'aunt' but uncle suits you better. Because even with this pink yukata get up, you're still _flat_ and really _uncute, _oh and even look like a total gu—" Gary stopped his sentence when he got a hold of Misty's right wrist with his free hand, when she was about to slap him. "Not falling for these sudden gestures of yours and do you really want to cause a scene?"

Misty shot a nasty glare at Gary, as she yanked her wrist out of Gary's hold. "I have no problem causing a scene! And what the hell is your deal Gary? Strutting up behind me like some kind of man-whore…" Misty quickly flicked at Gary's semi-open yukata with disgust and along another glare. "…Thinking you can be all charming and then do a 360 on me and be a total jerk?! I was minding my own business!"

"Well you should be thankful that I came up to you in the first place to even give you the time!"

"Please! If I wanted time from a guy like you, I _would _have been the one making my way to you! So since that wasn't the case it seems like _you're_ the one that wanted my time."

"I only came up here because I felt sorry for some poor-loud mouth who couldn't even afford a stupid fan! So don't make me laugh! Because seeing your poor-sour fac—" Gary got cut off by the seller in the booth with a cup of water now in his hand, shaking his head.

"Ok you two need to cool it down. You two are scaring my customers away."

"Well I can cool down perfectly just fine but I don't know about him though. But don't worry mister I have a couple of ways to cool him down for you." Misty quickly grabbed the fan out of Gary's hand and then grabbed the seller's drink. As she then splashed the water in Gary's face and started fanning him. "There, you should be cooled down!"

Soaked from his head to his chest, Gary wiped away the remaining water on his face, glaring at Misty but to only have her walked away down the path. "Where in the hell do you think you're going bi—" Gary got cut off by one of his cheerleaders that was near by, who just saw the water splashing part. Asking him if he's ok and what's that crazy girl's ordeal. He was about to reply back but stop and heard Misty's voice when she yelled out over her shoulder.

"By the way jerk, thanks for the fan. I believe it's one of the expensive ones. So pay up to the mister." Misty continued walking with a big smile on her face. With the known fact that she had the last upper hand by leaving Gary semi-soak and he paying for a fan that he 'offered'. She then picked up her pace to lose Gary way behind her just incase he decided to follow her, as she disappeared into the crowd. _'Oh geez, I'm running a bit late to meet up with Ash and Brock at the ledge near the cliff. But I had to dress up, I don't get too many chances.' _Misty then looked down at the fan in her hand and Gary's comment about her being uncute. _'And he had to add to the cause, gawd I can't stand him! Why the hell should I care about him calling me uncute?! I know I'm cute!' _Misty let out an angry 'humph' and started fanning herself to calm down, as she wasn't too far away on making it to her destination.

A Few More Months Later – At A Fork Road Dirt Path; Heading Towards Fucsia City

Among the construction workers and damages to their equipments, Misty stood next to Brock while Ash was talking to the main construction worker about the Digletts' damage. Next thing she knew, a red convertible pulled right up in front of Ash with a load of buses behind the car. Misty then lowered her head preparing a splitting headache, when she realized who stood up tall and shouted out loud and proud saying the Best of the best Pokemon Trainer has arrived. Still listening to Gary blabbing and dissing on Ash about being in last place on the trainer status, Misty realize he hasn't notice her.

"He's very—" Misty was cut off by Brock when he put in his input, as the word played over in her head. _'Detestable? I couldn't say it better myself, especially with the last few runs in with him...' _Misty paused when she heard Gary mentioning that the thing he's is to show something off was something better then Pokemon to Ash. As she had a gut feeling knowing what it was._ '…Alright, count down to his male-whore-ego exploding, 3, 2—'_

Before Misty could finish her count to '1', Gary he showed off his fan club girls, as it then caused Brock to go crazy over for them. Gary then commented that he's hot on the case and called them a bunch of losers. Misty had a hunch that the 'loser' comment was towards her too. Just because when Gary had just finally realized her existent traveling with Ash, he gave her glare before his smirk when his drove off. While the car drove away, heading down the dirt path to the meeting spot, Gary was left alone with his thoughts among his chattering girls.

'_So Red's traveling with that loser? Heh, well that definitely makes her a loser too. Man, I so wanted to get her back for our last meeting at the festival. She's lucky that I don't have the time to deal with her, as I need to study some more before the meeting start. I bet she doesn't even know half the knowledge that I know about the all the Pokemon and their surroundings. Especially traveling around with Ash, hah, I'll show both of them up that Gary Oak's the best!'_

Later on at the Meeting Area

Misty couldn't help to roll her eyes when Ash made a comment about Gary being a total show off on his knowledge, as she couldn't disagree with Ash if she wanted too. But she also admitted to herself that he did know a whole lot on Pokemon. The praising didn't last long when he became a show boat on calling out his Pokemon with kisses to his pokeball and his squats of girls, squealing in the background. When Gary's pokeball was returned to him twice, Misty let out a laugh and a comment.

"Ha ha ha, some trainer he is, can't even call out his Pokemon."

'_Red, you're one to talk! I don't see you doing anything.' _Gary commented to himself when he overheard Misty's voice and caught her comment, as it got him a bit ticked. Leaving him no choice to call out all his Pokemon and ordered the other trainers to call out his or hers Pokemon too. After seeing all the pokeballs being returned to each owners, Gary then realized that their Pokemon don't want to battle the Digletts or Dugtrios for a certain reason but wasn't too sure about it.

"Forget this nonsense. Since none of our Pokemon isn't going to battle the Digletts or the Dugtrios there's no reason for us to be here. I'm leaving, can't waste anymore precious training time! Especially if I'm going to be the best Pokemon master there ever will be!" Gary then got into his car with his girls and drove off, leaving Ash, Brock and Misty eating the smoke dust. _'Seriously what's with these runs in with Red? I was only joking about the 'red string of fate'. At least this time I leave with the upper hand between us.' _Gary then reached for his current blue book about Pokemon out of the glove department, as the color reminded him the 'Destiny, Eh' book between him and Misty. He then just shook his head and started reading his book, not wanting to ponder when the next time he'll have another encounter with Misty. For sure he knew there's going to be more of seeing her, since she's traveling with Ash.

* * *

A/N: (4/30/07) w00t finally got ch2 update xD Geez, this story plot is kinda hard and a mind doozy, haha but it's all good cause I like how it's turning out b

Trixy, N-Candy, Chase, Nan (LIITA), Subata (LIF), Amy and Shadow, thanks a bunchies again for ya reviews on the first start of DE? -! Well catch ya all later in the next updates, until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	3. A Tiny Glimpse Of The Other Side Of You

**Destiny, Eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the anime scene references or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Swearwords **

A/N: Gary and Misty and others ages will vary through out, as this story will be kind of based off of my 'side moments' that I plotted to happen from the anime episodes. Please don't hurt me if I don't get every thing exact, I'm going off what I remember.

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 3: A Tiny Glimpse Of The Other Side Of You

Some Months Later – Grandpa Canyon

With the hot heat among him and his fan girls, Gary read up more on the 'Great Pokemon Fossil Rush' flyer event in his convertible passenger seat. Tuning out his girls' chanting and a bit busy reading, Gary looked up to notice that they're in Grandpa Canyon. As he then notice far away on another dirt path on his right, there were three familiar figures walking towards the mining area for the ancient fossil. A smile crept upon Gary's face, as his eyes locked on a certain female beside Ash.

'_So we meet again eh, Red? I don't know if you and Ash know about the fossil mining but knowing Ash he'll want to participate once he hears about it. And for my reputation, I'm going to show both of you up.' _Gary turned to look over to his driver when he could longer see Misty's, Ash's and Brock's figures in the distance. "Hey girls, how about we changed into a different outfit? There's a shop of supplies near by, so we can change before we have to walk the rest of the way to the mining area."

"Sure Gary! We girls can totally wear our matching cheerleading outfits!" One of the light brunettes from the back seat yelled out in excitement. As she then had a question to asked Gary when he looked at her. "But why the sudden change of clothes? With you digging, aren't you worried about getting it all dirty?"

"Meh, it's not like I can't toss it out and buy myself a new outfit. I just want to dress to impress." Gary let out a smirk, running his hand through his spikes before snapping his fingers in a flirty manner.

"Ooooo, is some important person going to be there? Is that like, why you're going to dress up?"

"Important person? Hah! Hardly. Sh—they aren't that important at all." Gary turned back around in his seat and started looking through his bag for an outfit.

About 1 Hours Later – Dirt Path Road to the Mining Area

After changing into a brown jacket over a off-white collar shirt that went over a pair of brown pants, Gary was walking on the opposite side from the other trainers. Along his girls in matching white and pink cheerleader outfits. He started to trail away from them, as he adjusted his brown hat. A smirk crept upon his face and his grip tightens around his pickaxe when he made his way over to Ash. Gary couldn't help to let out a chuckle when he heard Ash asked out loud about what's the reasoning for the axes and shovels that the group of trainers had in their hand.

"Heh, don't you know anything? I guess not. Ash, you're late and clueless as usual."

Ash turned over to see Gary popped out of nowhere, as he was only a couple of feet away from him. "Gary! What are you doing here? And what's with the outfit?"

Gary let out another chuckle, as he stared at Ash who was looking up and down at his outfit. He also caught Misty checking him out, as she seem to be keeping quiet on her part. _'Heh, speechless and quiet now, eh? I bet you like what you're seeing huh, Red?' _Gary rolled his eyes and looked back at Ash with a sneer. "I can't believe all of you didn't hear the Great Fossil Rush." Gary's smirk appeared again when he knew that neither Ash nor Misty knew about the mine of the fossils. Especially when they all questioned in unison, 'great fossil rush?' Gary leaned a bit forward towards Ash but his eyes glance over at Misty, right behind Ash. "This outfit suits the mood. There's nothing wrong on with dress to impress, as it give out my hotness."

"Psst, hotness?" Misty mumbled, as she gave Gary with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I guess you're somewhat right. You do look hot but not because of your outfit. It's more like heat swelling from all that hot air in that big ego-head of yours."

Gary was about to retaliate back but he looked over at his cheerleaders, chanting he's their man. And if he can't find them fossils, no one can. The chant made him forget Misty's comment, as he waved and thanked his fan girls. Gary then looked back at Ash. "Well I got to be the first one to find the ancient fossils. I can't waste anymore time with losers like you!" Gary took off laughing towards his girls.

"Losers?! Why yo—" Ash got cut off by the sudden hold back by Misty and Brock on each side of him.

"Ash! Get a hold of yourself. You getting into a fight with him aren't going to solve anything. So how about we got check out the mining area and beat him at his own game?" Misty asked, as she caught the confused look upon his face. "You know, we can go dig up and try to find some fossils for ourselves. I have a score to settle with him."

"What? A score to settle with Gary? What do you mean by that? What did he do to you? You only met him once during the Digletts and Dugtrios. But thanks for the back up comment towards him."

"Oh, um right. It's just I—Uhh, just can't stand Gary ok?"

"Well for sure I'm going to show him! I'm going to dig up a bigger and better fossil than him!" Ash yelled out loud, as he then looked over at Brock.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right digging up those fossils."

"Aww come on Brock, what's the harm in that? Think of it as they are in need of some fresh air." Misty comment and then looked over at Ash.

"It's more like your brain that needs the fresh air. You are sometime like hot headed like Gary."

"Who asked you?! And you're comparing me to him? Geez thanks!" Misty yelled out angrily and slapped Ash on his arm.

Meanwhile Down In the Mining Ground Area

Gary let out a smirk when he spotted a fossil in the first area he dug, as he yelled out to the fossil expert. He then handed over the fossil that took shape of a swirl, over to the old man. Gary made sure everyone around him heard him loud and clear that he found a fossil on his first try. Filled with confident and certainty, Gary claimed it was a brain but seconds later, face planted to the ground. Due to the expert said it's really a fossil of Pokemon's dung. While picking himself up off the ground, Gary was a bit annoyed. Not because of hearing his fan girls cry in disgust, it was when he heard a female laugh from above. Gary looked up at the cliff to see Misty looking in down at him, holding onto her sides but then suddenly started running down the cliff trail along side Brock. Keeping his eyes on Misty and Brock, as they got closer he heard the both yelling out there's some planted explosives and how everyone should take cover. A whole lot of confusion and disbelieves from all the other trainers, as some just shrugged. Even Gary let out a raised eyebrow, as he made his way towards Misty when Brock went his separate way.

"Red, what are you going off about explosives?"

"Gawd, I wished you didn't hear about the explosives. As I wouldn't mind you were caught in it." Misty comment and turned around about to make her way towards the others. But she didn't know why she stopped when Gary spoke up.

"With your loud month, how could I miss hearing that crazy nonsense of yours? I bet you just want everyone to clear so you can have the area to yourself."

"Whatever! I don't have time to waste on you! Just dig a hole, crawl into and die! Yo—"

---BOOOOM--- The ground shook after the explosives went off up in one of the cliffs. Everyone lost their balance but Gary managed to still be on his feet, as he caught Misty. For all the dislike towards her, Gary wasn't going let Misty fall onto a whole bunch of sharp and pointy tools on the ground.

"Holy sh—" Gary was cut off by a sudden push by Misty.

"Ash!" Misty yelled out loud, running back up the trail with Brock.

For the first time he didn't care the sudden rudeness from Misty since he didn't received a 'thanks'. Due to he heard his girls cried out in pain. Gary quickly ran over to attend his girls like how Misty ran off to attend Ash's situation. About 10 minutes later of making sure his fan girls were all alright, Gary ran up the trail in the direction where Misty took off. Leaving his fan girls behind, Gary spotted Misty tossing rocks off to the side from afar. When he got near the pile of rocks, he overheard Misty yelling out, that Ash better be alive down there because he owed her a bike.

"You're not serious that Ashy-boy is down there is he Red?" Gary asked in between his huffing and puffing, as he missed Misty's glare.

"No, I'm just yelling and throwing rocks for the hell of it! Now how about make yourself useful and help!"

"Why would I help that stupid-slowpoke-dorky-loser rival of mine—Ow!" Gary yelled out in pain when a rock was thrown at the side of his head. As he rubbed the spot and he gave her a nasty glare.

"Hey! Quit calling my friend names! Sure he's a bit stupid when it comes to reading a map. Sometime slow in the head and dorky most of the time. But he's a—" Misty was cut off by Brock.

"Uh Misty, you're doing about the same thing as Gary. Calling Ash, _your friend_ names too—"

"Brock! You're not helping as you didn't let me finish! But no time, just keep digging! We got to save Ash and make sure he's safe!" Misty yelled out loud like a Drill Sergeant, as she received a 'right' from Brock.

_'Even though she can be a bit of a loud-bossy-chick, I never noticed that she actually has a very protective concern side. Especially when it comes to a friend in need—'_

_"_Friend or foe, are you going help?! Or are you going to stand there like a stupid statue in that wanna-be Indiana Jones outfit?" Misty asked in a hasty tone, tossing the rocks towards Gary for she didn't if it hit him.

"Fine, I'll help! Not because you're bossing me too. I just figured if I don't save Ash and make sure he's alive, who the hell am I going to rub my success to." Gary comment with a smirk but only to receive a pair of rolled eyes from Misty. As he still got rocks thrown by Misty coming towards in his direction. "Would you quit throwing the rocks at me!? I'm helping ok?!"

"Yeah-yeah whatever. You're the idiot that is standing in the way. Now start digging!"

Gary moved out of the spot where Misty was tossing the rocks at. As he let out glares towards Misty, while moving rocks. '_God, why the hell did I even agree to help her?!'_

About 20 minutes later, Misty, Gary, Brock and along other trainers finally cleared out a hole hoping Ash was right underneath the hole. Misty was about to look down into the hole, a grey Pokemon when flying through the hole with Ash being carried out by its feet. Misty heard Gary yelled out that's an Aerodactyl, as she didn't care for what Pokemon it was. All she cared was Ash's being. Gary caught Misty's worried face but it soon disappeared when Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard to save Ash. But about a minute or two, Misty realized Charizard was still fall behind catching up with Aerodactyl and Ash. Misty turned to her side when she heard a 'puff', as an idea popped up. She then ran over to Jigglypuff leaving Gary and Brock to look over at her and Jigglypuff wondering what she had plan. After hearing Misty asked Jigglypuff to sing to Aerodactyl to sleep, Gary let out a smile for her quick thinking when Jigglypuff started singing. Before anyone could realize that Jigglypuff's song took affect on them too and on all the Pokemon, it was too late. Every trainer fell into a deep sleep. A good amount of time passed on by, as one by one, each trainer who happened to have a marking done by Jigglypuff, finally woke up. A bit relaxed but very dazed on what they weren't sure what really happened, as Officer Jenny said that it's all a dream that was caused by Jigglypuff's song. Misty, Ash and Brock all shared a laugh when they overheard Gary commented that it really seemed real, as he then just shrugged when his fan girls let out a cheer. Gary made his way over towards Misty, ignoring Ash's babbles in the background.

"Your welcome." Gary said to Misty in a snooty tone, as he looked over at Ash who had a confused look upon his face. "Lucky loser. Smell ya later!" Gary threw up a hand gesture at the trio, leaving Ash yelling out towards him on how he can be 'lucky' and a 'loser' at the same time. Gary let out a jealous chuckle when he looked over his shoulder when heard Misty yelled out towards Ash to be quiet and also called him a 'lucky loser'. Especially for being alive and making them worry to death. As he once again caught the expressions on Misty's face towards Ash. _'Those expressions on her face, what a rare sight. Such gentle and concern. She really cares for her friend being...' _Gary turned his head away, looking straight back to his group of girls._ '...Whatever, I have my loyal fan girls' love and concern.' _Gary made it back over to his group of girls with arms widen open. His smirk soon disappeared when all his girls gave him a group hug, as he felt there was something missing. But Gary just brushed it aside and told his girls to head back to the convertible.

Some Months Later - Onto 'Princess Festival Day'

Gary tossed on his blue-violent shirt over his yellow and green ying yang necklace and then slipped on his brown boots, with his navy pant legs tucked in them. Doing a quick check on his image and ruffling his spikes in from of a mirror, Gary finally stepped out of his single hotel room. And made his way towards another room, since all his girls wanted to share one room, Gary paid for the big suite room down the hall of the hotel. Gary knocked on the girls' door a few times before yelling out a warning that he's coming in. Gary shook his head with a smile, when he saw all six girls still in their beds. A few of them woke up when Gary let out a loud 'ahem' when he shut the door.

"Girls?! Did you forget what day it is? I seriously thought you all would be up and ready for your gals' special princess festival day."

"Mmm, of course we're like excited for this day. But you treat us like Princesses everyday. We just like, figure we give you a break. Gary-Hun, I don't think you know how crazy today could be." One of the brunettes said in a sleepy tone.

"Tiffany, girls, that's very sweet of you all. But what kind of guy would I be? Especially having you princesses treating me? Come on girls, get ready. And besides I heard there's a lot of crazy sales and deals going on."

"Gary-Hun, it's really alright. Today we girls are like, going to be civilized and not behave like those crazy wild animals at the store sales." Tiffany said in a more awake tone when she got out of her bed.

"Fine, how about this. Since you girls don't want to do shopping, let's do lunch. You girls do eat for free and let's not waste a nice sunny day. We'll find a nice place and eat outside and watched all the poor pathetic guys go by with bags heaving them down. Hahaha!"

"Heehee, ok. Sounds like a plan, Gary-Hun. Now I guess we'll meet you at your room when we're done and ready?"

"Yeah, ok. And go ahead take your time girls. It'll give me time to read up more on my Pokemon studies." Gary waved and exited out the girls' room, heading back to his room for some studying.

Outside at a Restaurant

"Ooooh! This cake is so good! Gary-Hun you should so try this! Say _ahhh." _Tiffany held up her fork in front of Gary, as she waited for Gary to open his month to take the bite.

Gary felt all eyes from his group of girls eying and pressuring him to take the bite, as he gave in. He let out a smile when all the girls squealed when he took the bite. As it then soon followed a sigh from his mouth. "Girls, you got to stop on feeding me your sweets. I'll admit they're very good, but too much sweet usually leaves me to feeling sick."

"Oh, we so like didn't know Gary-Hun."

"Nah, it's alright. I didn't let you girls know. Anyways let's just finish our lunch and dessert before we figure what's our next pla—" Gary stopped in the middle of his sentence when he a loud familiar female voice from afar, as he looked in the direction it was coming from in his seat.

"Come on you two! We have to hurry to the stadium so I can sign up for the Queen of the Princesses contest!" Misty yelled out over her shoulder and running through and in between all the other trainers on the street. Misty then turned around when she realized Ash and Brock were far behind with all her shopping bags in their each of their hands.

"Easy for you to say! You're not heaved down with bags! And what's the rush?! The stadium is like only a block away!" Ash yelled out towards Misty with about 6 bags in each hand.

Misty made her way back to Ash and Brock and stood in front of them. "Quit being a baby Ash! As you is one to talk! You get all excited too when it comes to challenging a gym leader! Now just pick up the pace!"

"Yeah-yeah. Geez, bad enough that you're already bossy as is. But due today's condition, you're more bossy than usual. I had enough of this torment, to the point I could asked someone to kill me now." Ash commented out loud.

"Hey! Who asked you?! You're lucky enough that I haven't ordered you to jump off a cliff or a bridge."

"The prizes are just a couple of dolls and a picture with some movie star."

"Ok! That's it, I'm not arguing with you anymore! Wasting my precious time! I'll just see you two there!" Misty yelled out and quickly turned around and started running towards the stadium. But in the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a familiar spiky brunette. _'No way, it couldn't be?' _Misty stopped for a second to do a double take on her left, as her face dropped when she saw Gary's smirk with a thumbs down. _'Gawd. It is Gary, but no time to waste on him.' _Misty stuck out her tongue, pulling underneath her eyes down towards Gary. She then took off laughing to herself when she saw Gary's pissed off look.

By the time Ash and Brock got a chance to look to over to see who Misty randomly gave a raspberry to, all they saw was a group of girls. As it left them confused and just scared at the fact maybe Misty did the raspberry to the bunch of girls because of the rush of the competition. Gary, who had got up from his seat angrily and headed inside to pay for his lunch, didn't see or care if Ash caught him or not. About 5 minutes later, when Gary returned back to the table to his girls, he let out a smirk.

"Girls, I found out more about the contest. It's for the title of Queen of the Princesses. So how about we go and enter that contest? I want to see the look on Red's face when she loses the contest to one of you girls." Gary said, as he went over to open the gate to the side walk.

"Sure we will enter the contest Gary-Hun, but why do you care about Red's reaction so much? I thought you wouldn't want to do a thing with her. She always like, a total bitch to you. I for one, don't like it. And I don't know why you give her so much attention when she treats you like that. And _Red_ is like, such a stupid name!" Tiffany said; as she and the other girls all got up from their seats and walked pass Gary onto the sidewalk.

"There's just something about Red that gets on my nervous, as I just want to make her look like a fool and piss her off. As I have to have the upper hand between us. She is Ash's friend so that's like a double whammy-burning to that loser. Besides that, _Red_ isn't a stupid name. End of discussion. Let me find the stadium and just follow my lead." Gary said to Tiffany and walks a head of his girls before giving any of them to reply.

Stadium of the Pokemon Contest

Gary in the front row spotted his girls right away in kimonos of the beginning of the line up when the curtain was raised up. While the announcer was going off in the background, Gary scanned down the line to find Misty with a wig, sitting next to an older girl with long deep red hair. Gary let out a chuckle to himself when he thought to himself, she still had no chance against six of his girls. Even with a girly kimono and wig that gave Misty give out the girly-cute aura. But his smirk disappeared when he and everyone heard the announcer that the Queen of Princesses is going to be determined by a Pokemon battle.

_'What?! Damn it! None of my girls have Pokemon to use for the contest. Unless they use mine, but only one of them can enter. I guess it'll be Tiffany, since she knows a lot more on Pokemon then the others.' _Gary then pondered to himself, figuring out which four Pokemon would be good to battle with.

Gary couldn't believe for the semi-finalist for the Eastern division battle was down to Misty vs. Tiffany, as he wondered what the chances were. But after watching all of Misty's battle, it wasn't too much of a surprise either. Gary had confident in Tiffany because she made it far with the four Pokemon he picked out for her. But there was a feeling that lingered around him that Misty might beat Tiffany. As he didn't want to admit Misty was one of the few good girl trainers he had come across. Lost in his thoughts, Gary returned back to earth when he overheard from one of his remaining girls around him, mention what Tiffany and Misty were talking about, as it lead to an argument. After watching Misty and Tiffany being split up by one of the referee and made them go to each their side, Gary really wanted to know what they were talking about. But he just crossed his arms and told himself he'll just ask after the battle. Gary and his girls then waited eagerly for the start the battle.

Before the Battle - Down on the Battle Area

Misty from one entrance and Tiffany from another entrance both made their way towards the middle of the battle area for a hand shake. Misty held out her hand towards Tiffany, wondering why she seems really familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. But after holding out her hand and then received a snobby look from Tiffany, Misty got a bit angry and wondered what's up with her. Misty still didn't get the 'friendly' hand shake from Tiffany, who had her arms crossed and shot out glares. Misty had to ask what was her deal was, as if they knew each other or something.

"Tiffany right? So what's with the look? Do we know each other? I'll admit that I've seen you before but not sure exactly where."

"Stupid bitch." Tiffany said in a low tone towards Misty.

Misty was taken back at Tiffany's comment, as she let out a glare towards her. "Excuse me? Dare to repeat that?"

"I said, stupid bitch."

"Bitch?! No ones call me a bitch for no reason and gets away with it!" Misty shoved Tiffany and then pointed at her. "Listen here you bimbo! I'm—" Misty got cut off when Tiffany launched towards at her. Before receiving any serious pain besides the hair tugging, the referee jumped in between them and yelled at each of them to go to their side. "Tiffany, I'm going to beat you, because I'm just much better than you!" Misty yelled from her side towards Tiffany.

"We'll see about that!" Tiffany stuck out her tongue, as she and Misty heard the 'ding' to start the battle. "Golem go!"

Misty let out a smirk when she saw the Golem on the battle field when it was called out. Misty then called out her choice of Pokemon. "Starmie come out and shine!"

Misty and Tiffany stood glaring at each other across the flied, as Tiffany ordered Golem to use tackle attack. Starmie managed to dodge it and then used her water gun on Golem when Misty ordered out loud. Misty then quickly ordered Starmie to use tackle attack towards the Golem when she notice it got weaken for a second, as it then sent him flying across the field. But not wasting any time, when Golem got onto it's feet, Tiffany yelled out rock throw, expecting Golem's rock to damage Starmie's jewel to knock it out. But it the rocks end up knocking out Golem for the count when Misty ordered Starmie to use confuse ray on him. Tiffany let out a snarl, as she called Golem back into the pokeball and then called out Wartortle. Wartortle popped out with a happy cheer and waved at Misty, as it left Misty really confused but she then just ordered Starmie to use tackle attack. But Starmie floated down to the ground, refusing to attack. Misty started freaking out on why her Starmie wasn't attacking, as she heard Tiffany order Wartortle to use skull bash at Starmie's gem. But to Tiffany's surprise and Misty's, Wartortle refused to listen too. While the announcer and crowd were going off and wondering what was going on, Wartortle ran pass Starmie and dashed towards Misty and friendly tackled into her arms.

"Waaar-tortle!"

"Um ok? Have we met before Wartortle?" Misty asked, Wartortle's face when she held him straight out in front of her. As she just ignored Tiffany's yelling.

"Waaaaaar-Tortle-Tortle!" Wartortle squirmed and reached towards Misty wanting to continue the reunion.

With Wartortle's cheerful behavior towards her, Misty couldn't help and let out a smile towards it. "You are really cute. Even though I don't know or remember yo—"

"Wartortle! You were supposed to be on Tiffany's side and listen to her every orders!" Gary yelled out loud when he managed to get closer to the battle field without being on it.

"This is your Wartortle Gary?! Gawd what are the chances?" Misty asked with a shock expression towards Gary over to the right side. But then looked back at Wartortle when she placed him down. "So you must be the Squirtle from before, huh?"

"Wartortle!" Wartortle yelled out excitedly and hugged Misty's leg.

"That's probably why Starmie didn't attack you since she remembered you. As the same went for you too, huh? Well it's real nice seeing you again, even though I don't like seeing your master." Misty said looking down at Wartortle but had her finger pointed at Gary.

"Hey! What's with the pointing?! And what are you saying to my Wartortle?!" Gary yelled out towards Misty with an annoyed expression. He then realized she was ignoring him when she didn't look over and somewhat continued talking to Wartortle.

"Well Wartortle, I guess you should go back over to Tiffany and we will call it a draw between you and Starmie ok?" Misty asked Wartortle, as she received a nod and one last hug from him around the leg. Misty then watched Wartortle ran back over to Tiffany's side. "Tiffany! Since Wartortle doesn't want to battle against me, I'll call back my Starmie and won't use her for the rest of our battle. So call out your next Pokemon." Misty caught Tiffany's 'talk to the hand' gesture, as Misty just rolled her eyes and called back Starmie. "Pikachu, it's your turn!"

"Well if that's how you want to play it like that, so be it! Wartortle you useless Pokemon, return to your ball." Tiffany tried to zap Wartortle back into the pokeball but he kept on dodging the beam, as he wanted to stay out. Getting frustrated, Tiffany gave up and called her next Pokemon. "Nidoqueen!"

'_Gawd, all her Pokemon so far are evolved to at least their final stage. Gary must be serious about his training to have all his Pokemon at all a high level. I wonder how I'm going to beat—What the hell?! Why did I start too worried when I found out they're Gary's Pokemon? This is my chance to show him up by knocking one of his snobby fan girls out that is using his Pokemon.'_

Ready to battle with their summoned Pokemon, Misty and Tiffany just stood in their spot, waiting for the each other to make the first move. Patience wasn't one of Misty's specialties, as she ordered the first attack, with thunderbolt. Pikachu sent a big thunderbolt towards Nidoqueen but she dodged and then charged at Pikachu with a tackle attack when it was ordered. After the tackle, which sent Pikachu flying in mid air, Tiffany yelled out poison sting. Pikachu let out a yell, as the poison hit him hard, like how he hit the ground.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?! Can you stand?" Misty yelled out in a concern tone, as she watched Pikachu stumble up on its feet but only to fall over on the ground. Misty then ran over and picked up Pikachu. "Hey, it's alright. Sorry, that Nidoqueen took both of us by surprise. You just rest here for the time being ok?" Misty placed down Pikachu down by her feet when she got reply from Pikachu. "Vulpix, come on out!"

Tiffany let out a laugh when she saw Vulpix popped out happily, as she yelled out loud towards Misty. "Hahaha, do you really think a little fox could stand a chance against my Nidoqueen?"

"You'll be surprise! You know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Vulpix, circle Nidoqueen with quick attack!"

Vulpix did as she was told, circling round and round causing Nidoqueen to feel a bit dizzy when she tried to focus on when to use her body slam. But before Nidoqueen could make her attack, she fell over when Vulpix pounce herself off of her in the air. Vulpix heard Misty to use fire spin on Nidoqueen. The fire spin sent Nidoqueen off the ground, high into the air and then knocking out. Due to the hard fall back to the ground head first, when the fire disappeared. Tiffany zapped Nidoqueen back after throwing a fit, as she then called out her last Pokemon, Arcanine. Misty yelled out towards Vulpix to be careful, as she ordered her to do another quick attack around Arcanine. Thinking to be able to do the same trick, as Misty ordered Vulpix to do a fire spin. Which happened to be called out at the same time with Tiffany's command for Arcanine, both girls watched both big fire spins going towards each other. As all they could do was order both of their Pokemon to dodge each of the fire spin, but it was too late for Vulpix. For Arcanine's fire spin was a bit more quick in speed and powerful then Vulpix's, as she got hit by it. Tiffany caught her opening, as she ordered Arcanine to use body slam. Misty then yelled out to dodge it but once again it was too late for Vulpix, as her tiny body was crushed by the weight, knocking her out. Misty zapped Vulpix back in her pokeball and then called out her last Pokemon, Bulbasaur. With both Pokemon in front of their temp-trainer, it was a serious show down between Misty and Tiffany, as the crowd felt the heat. Once again Misty called out the first attack with razor leaf but only to cut some of the fur off of Arcanine then hurting him. Getting a bit frustrated and really need to win the battle, Misty ordered Bulbasaur to use sleep powder but Arcanine managed to dodge with his extreme-speed technique, as he started circling around Bulbasaur. A bit panicky and under pressure, Misty thought of a tactic, as she yelled out towards Bulbasaur to stay in its spot but prepare solar beam.

'_What the hell Red? Don't you know that solar beam takes a bit to be able to use? What makes you think you can use it, especially when Arcanine's using his extreme-speed and circling around your Bulbasaur. And if Tiffany ordered Arcanine to use take down or fire spin, its lights out—' _Gary leaned a bit forward when he heard 'fire spin' from Tiffany. But he then got up off his seat, as he couldn't believe Misty's quick and sneaky tactics when he saw his Arcanine blasted to the dirt ground and knocked out for the count. Gary then sat back down and shook his head when he heard the announcer announced Misty as the winner. _'Well I'll be damn. I didn't expect you to have Bulbasaur to use vine whip to launch itself high into the air above Arcanine. As it caused my Arcanine to stop in its spot and looked up to only be hit by the solar beam. Not bad Red, not bad.' _ Gary suddenly got up from his seat and told his girls he'll be back with Tiffany. As he slowly made his way across the other seats and audiences, he noticed that Tiffany was long gone off the battle field. As it seems like, she didn't realize she left Wartortle by himself off to the other side of the battle field, to follow right behind Misty.

Backstage at the Mini-Pokemon Center

"You all did a great job on the semi-battle! Thanks a bunch! Now I'm one of the finalists! I'll be back to pick you all back up when all of you are recharged ok?" Misty let out smile towards Pikachu sitting on the other pokeball when she pushed her tray towards Nurse Joy.

"Waaartortle!" Wartortle yelled out in a cheery tone, as he tapped Misty's leg.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Tiffany? Well I guess we should find Tiffany…" Misty picked Wartortle up and held him in front of her. "…You know, I wonder if we had battle against each other, what the outcome would have been—"

"You would have lost!" Tiffany yelled out from afar, as she made her way up to Misty. "If it wasn't for Wartortle's stubbornness, I would have won with using him. You caused me my victory stupid Wartortle!" Tiffany raised a hand up.

Misty then realized that Tiffany was going to strike Wartortle, as quickly placed him down. Misty decided to do her own striking on Tiffany, as she let out an angry glare towards her. Right when Gary who had just entered the scene from around the corner, just to catch Misty slapped Tiffany across the face. He was taken back and wondered if they we're picking up their argument before the battle. But he was a bit angry for one of his girls got hit by a girl he can't stand most of the time.

"What the hell Red?! Why would you slap a person that just lost to you? That's real uncalled for! Did you really have to finish that argument before the battle started?"

"Again with the _Red_!?" Misty snarled her anger towards Gary when she crossed her arms with a glare. "You want to see _red_? I'll gladly bash your head to the point bloods dripping you're your eyes But first off, I hit Tiffany because sh—"

"Gary-Hun! I was only trying to get Wartortle back and then she slapped me for no reason!" Tiffany said in a helpless tone and acted like she was the victim. As she wrapped her arms around Gary's arm.

"That's very low of you Re—" Gary got cut off by the sudden grab at the neck line of his shirt.

"Listen here idiot! That lying bitch started it first! And right now, I have no time to waste on you and that bimbo of yours! So I don't care that if you believe me or not, I slapped her because she called your Wartortle stupid and was about to hit him. Now I order you to leave and get out of my sight!" Misty pushed Gary backwards. "You know what? Never mind, I'll leave…" Misty turned to start heading towards the exit door to watch the second semi-finalist battle but stopped in front of Wartortle. "…It was great seeing you again Wartortle but no hard feelings of me leaving like this ok? You're a smart and useful Pokemon. Do me, or more like your master a favor, give him some of your smartness. Oh and soak Tiffany for me with your water gun. Byeee." Misty waved and continued walking, as she didn't need to turn around to see if Wartortle did use water gun attack on Tiffany. She knew it happened, since she heard it perfectly just fine, with Tiffany's screams.

'_Wartortle, listened to Red's commanded without me telling him too. I guess she was telling the truth.' _Gary looked over in the direction Misty was walking and ignored Tiffany for a bit. "Hey Red! About accusing you, I'm s—" Gary looked back over at Tiffany before he could see that Misty looked over in his direction.

"Gary-Hun! I'm like, soaked to the bones by your Wartortle! Aren't you going to yell at him?!"

"Tiffany I should be yelling at you! I'm a bit upset with your behavior and the way you were about to treat my Wartortle. I want to be alone at the moment. As you should get the other girls and have them shop with you to find another outfit."

"No, you're coming along too! Did you forget that I'm a princess today, so I want to leave this place now with you along with me! And quit calling her _Red_. It annoys me that you gave her a nickname."

"Tiffany you're really pushing it. But I did made a promise yesterday that I'll do whatever you girls want. Even though I'm upset with you, I'm not going to break a promise. But we're going to have a talk later. And as for the _Red's _name, I'm not going to stop calling her that. I enjoy how it bugs her when I call her that. Speaking of Red, I should wish her good luck..." Gary looked back in the direction to see Misty was almost out the exit door, as he yelled out. "…Red! Even though you and I don't see eye to eye, I wish you good luck on winning the title of Queen of the Princesses and the prizes! And I'm sor—" Gary was suddenly yanked by his arm by Tiffany, as he looked over at her.

"Ok! That's like enough, quit wasting your breathe. I don't think she's listening to you Gary-Hun."

"Yeah, you might be right." Gary said out loud, as he watched Misty disappeared through the doors.

'_Wrong again Gary, I heard you perfectly clear. But you're right about us not seeing eye to eye. As you surprised me with wishing me good luck, thanks. I guess you have your moments when you're not a jerk, as it seems you were going to apologize too. You know, even though Tiffany can be two-face and you were a bit mad at her. I can't believe you can still somewhat be a gentleman and keep a promise. But that's a good thing though…' _Misty for some reason, couldn't help but to smile to herself. As she leaned against the railing, looking down at battle field to see who were the western division semi-finalists. _ 'Well it seems like Jessie's in the second semi-finalists. Now comparing her to Tiffany, Jessie's the ultimate bitch.' _ Misty watched Jessie battles for almost about 10 minutes before she won the battle with her Lickitung. She then let out a smirk, staring hard down at Jessie. '_Well it's down to Jessie and me. And mark my words Jessie. I'm going to send you blasting off when I'm done with our battle!' _Misty clutches her fist with a snicker, as she slowly turned around to head back to the mini-Pokemon center but stopped for a second. For she spotted a very blurry vision of Gary with his girls, as it seem they were making their way out of the arena from their seats. "Too bad you won't be around, for I, the soon to be Queen of all Princesses, could have bossed you around…" Misty let out a smile and made her way back inside. "…Now time prepare a strategy against Jessie and to win my dolls!"

* * *

A/N: (5/30/07) Weeeee finally ch3 is done XD!! Hope you all like how the interacting happened between Gary and Misty, or aka 'Red' ;D

Thanks again to Chase Nirvs, N-Candy, libragirl, Ryaaaaa, MagCat and Shadow for your guys reviews! Now I can start on ch25 for IWYTWM… --hides-- …I know, I know I'm sorry for the long update on that one -.-;; Just kinda stuck on what to have in ch25 and just can't find the extra-extra time. But that will be the next update from me XD

Hope to hear from you all, as I'll will catch you all laaater, until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


	4. Again In Cerulean City

**Destiny, Eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the anime scene references or the characters from Pokemon in this story. **

**Warning: Swearwords **

A/N: Gary and Misty and others ages will vary through out, as this story will be kind of based off of my 'side moments' that I plotted to happen from the anime episodes…Yeah something like that xp

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Chapter 4: Again In Cerulean City

Some Months Later – Pallet Town

"Well girls, I'll see you all in a couple days to continue my great master journey. Take care and have fun in our boring town. Bye." Gary waved to all his girls, as they waved back before taking off in their direction towards home. He stood at the front of his grandpa's mansion gate, watching all his girls safely walked away from him. Gary then turned around and headed back up towards the mansion. "Woo, man! I've been on the road for so long, I don't even remember when the last time I was here. Months? A year or two? Man, I don't know…" Gary shook his head but then just shrugged and entered into the mansion. "…Well it's nice to be back for a bit for a break and to see all my Pokemon. I wonder what gramps has been doing. Heeey Gramps!" Gary yelled out heading towards the one place he knew for sure where his grandpa is at.

"Gary? Is that really you?" Prof. Oak popped his head out from the Lab doors, as a smile crept up on his face. "My, what brings you here for a visit?" Prof. Oak asked, as he welcomed Gary into the lab.

"Well I just felt like taking a break for a couple of days. And I figure why not visit my home town where all my Pokemon are at and of course, the big man, gramps." Gary said with a smirk and threw a pointing gesture at him.

"Yeah, yeah but hey, since you're here I need your assistant."

"Sure what is it? Help you on proving the PokeDex? Or collect new data on a Pokemon I caught? Oh, I know, walk around town, announcing that the best Pokemon Researcher of the Pokemon Region, that his grandson is surpassing all the other trainers of Pallet?"

Prof. Oak just stood his head at Gary. "That attitude of yours, well I don't know what to say about it, since you're my only grandson. But word of advice, tone it down. Especially around with the girls, not all of them fall for _cocky_-_egotistic_ guys…" Prof. Oak said to Gary with his back turned against him, so he didn't caught the rolled of eyes. "…Anyways, I need you to go buy some water stones for me. I'm all out and all the near towns are out too. So the best city that I know would have a whole load of them is Cerulean City."

"Cerulean City? We just drove passed by that city not to long ago coming back here. Couldn't you have given a warning a few days ago?"

Prof. Oak let out a sneer and hit Gary on top of his head with a folder. "How could I? Especially when you don't call or stay in one spot at a city or town when I send a message to the Pokemon center? I didn't even know you were coming. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you head out right now and be back as soon as possible so I can continue on my research."

"Fine. How many do you need?" Gary gave in with a mend tone.

"Six for sure but if you can get some more please do."

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as possible. But if you don't mind I'm going to call a chauffer and charge it to your name k, gramps? My driver made plans to have dinner with her family tonight." Gary said, as he slowly made his way towards the phone but still kept his ears wide open.

"Sure, sure whatever gets you to Cerulean City. Thanks!"

About 5 Hours Later – Cerulean City

Gary left the one store that would have a lot of water stones in stock. But due to the other towns and cities being all out, every one had purchase more then 1 case set. Gary only managed to purchase the remaining two stones, as the owner of the shop said if he needed it for Prof. Oak; he could ask the Cerulean City Gym leaders, Daisy, Violet or Lily. Gary was left no choice but to head to the gym. Once Gary reached the gym, that he had already visited and defeated for his Cascade badge, Gary didn't understand why there was such a long line for the gym, compared to last time. Reaching at the end of the line and curiosity got the best of him, he asked the person in front of him.

"Hey what's going on here at the Cerulean Gym? Is there really a long line for battling?" Gary asked the guy, as he had to look at the long line again.

"No, haven't you heard today is the Waterflower's sold out grand opening of their underwater performance. And here's a printed version of the star mermaid chick, she's a real cutie." The guy handed a fold poster to Gary.

Gary grabbed the folded paper and unfolded to see a very familiar chick on the poster flyer, dressed up as the mermaid. "Red? That couldn't be her?"

"Dude, you know the mermaid girl? I heard that she's the fourth Sensational Sisters that bloomed out from her shell. Like I said earlier, she's a reaaal cutie. So I'm guessing you don't have tickets to the show huh? Well what a shame."

"Yeah what a shame indeed." Gary said in a tiny sarcastic tone, as he handed back the flyer, but the guy mention that he could keep it. _'I wonder if that's really Red. I didn't know she was related to the Cerulean City gym leaders. So that would make her a gym leader too—' _Gary's thoughts were interrupted by an elder lady's voice from behind.

"Hey I couldn't help but to over heard your conversation with that guy in front of you. But I have an extra ticket that my friend couldn't make it today. So if you like you can have it. It's front row too." The lady held out the extra ticket in front of Gary, as she waited for him to grab a hold of it.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I really want to see if the star mermaid is who I know. How much was the ticket? I can pay for it."

"No, no it's alright. It seems that the ticket is going to good use with you—Uh, what is it honey?" The lady looked down at her daughter, when she felt a tugged.

"Mom, after the show, can we go to the Evolution Stones store so I can get a water stone for big brother's birthday present tomorrow?"

"Sure thing honey." The lady then looked over at Gary when he spoke up.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to say that the store is all sold out of water stones. But you can have one of the two last ones that I purchased. It'll be a fair trade for the ticket show." Gary then reached into his bag and pulled out the case and pulled out one water stone out.

"Oh no-no, I couldn't do that. With the price of the ticket comparing to the water stone, it's not a fair trade." The lady pushed the case with one water stone, back towards Gary.

"Well, I can't have you doing this to me either…" Gary knelt down towards the little girl's height and placed the little case into her hand. Then he patted at the top of her head, with a smile along with a wink. Gary cocked his head up towards the mother with a flirty smile. "…I can't have a little cutie like her, not be able to get a present for her older brother.

"My, what a sweet little gentlemen you are. Thank you so much." The lady thanked Gary with a smile, as she notice he looked away back down at her daughter.

"Hey-hey, dude! Thank you for the water stone. So what's your name? Are you a trainer too? My big brother is going to be a trainer starting tomorrow! That is why I wanted to get him a water stone sooo he can use it on whatever water Pokemon he wants!" The little girl threw both her arms in the air in excitement, almost causing Gary to fall over.

"Haha, yeah I'm a trainer myself, the name's Gary and what's yours? Oh and you are welcome for the stone..." Gary let out a smile, at the smiling brunette. "…So are you going to be a trainer later on when you're old enough too likes your big brother?"

"Mmmhmm! But I don't know a whole lot of the names and types of Pokemon yet. As I heard that the underwater ballet show, the Waterflower sisters has a ton of water Pokemon staring in it! Oh and my name is Lela."

"Well how about this Lela, since we will be sitting next to each other, I'll name each Pokemon we see and tell you want ever you want to know about it. I know a whole lot about on the different kind of Pokemon there are. And if we need too, I also have my handy PokeDex, which you will someday have one of your own."

"Yay! Ok, sounds like a deal! I can't wait! You must be a smart trainer huh?"

"Well, not to brag, but let's just say, I study real hard to get a name for myself. Well how about I just show you the PokeDex, while we wait. It seems like the line isn't going to move anytime soon." Gary said with a smirk, as he pulled out his PokeDex out of his bag.

Sometime Later – Inside of the Cerulean City Gym

Gary placed his PokeDex into his bag when he, Lela and everyone else heard the announcement over the intercom of the introduction of the beginning of the show, as the pool aquarium raised up from floor. The spot light hit the water Pokemon in the middle of the pool, as Gary leaned in and whispered to Lela.

"What we see so far is a bunch of Goldeen, the little red and white fish with the horn on it's forehead. The bigger looking one is a Seaking. The little blue one next to it is a Horsea. And the yellow star is a Staryu and the purple on is named Starmie. That one white, is a Seel. And that…" Gary paused for a second and looked in the direction of the spotlight on the driving board to see a red head with long hair, a pink shell bra and a light blue fin, with arms wide open. As he then watches she jumped off of the driving board into the pool. "…And that is Red."

"Red? The mermaid is named Red? What a funny name for a pretty mermaid. She is pretty don't you agree?" Lela asked quietly and looked at Gary next to her, who seems to be a bit mesmerized by the 'mermaid'. When she saw the mermaid dived into the pool, she elbowed Gary on the side, as she let out a giggle when Gary let out a confused look.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I was a bit occupied and surprised with myself for seeing who really is playing the mermaid. I really didn't think that it was her. Seriously what were the chances of seeing her today?" Gary asked out loud, as he watched Misty twirl around with the water Pokemon and disappeared through the cave.

"So do you really know the mermaid in real life? And is her name really _Red?_"

"Heh, well that's what I call her. I guess you can say we do know each other. Most of the time, not on the best terms…" Gary trialed off deep into his thought, as he and Lela watched Misty, the magic mermaid in the big shell. _'…Man, I wonder how it's going to be this time, when I have to ask her for the stones. Damn, sorry gramps, you might only get one water stone when I return.'_

"Hey, look! There's a Meowth with the villains. And their costumes are sure funny looking." Lela pointed at the diving board, where a dark long haired redhead female, in a light blue male suit. While the other 'villain', plight purl haired male, was in a pink ballerina tutu.

"I don't think they are part of the show. Those three look really familiar. Oh it's Jessie and James from Team Rocket!" Gary comment among the cheering crowd, who all thinks its part of the show. Next thing he knew, a hot air balloon came crashing through at the top of the Cerulean gym ceiling. Busy covering Lela from the ceiling pieces hitting her, Gary notice down in the water Misty was tugging at the net full of the Goldeens. "What are you doing? Why aren't you calling or using your Pokemon Red?!"

Right when Gary yelled out, it was like Misty had heard him, as he saw her pointing to call out her Horsea to attack the Arbok that Jessie had sent out. He then let out a sneer when he saw Ash and Brock behind Misty, as he then looked down at Lela when she tugged at his shirt. After asking what she wanted to know on what's happening, Gary told her to watch as a battle is going to happen in front of her. Next thing he and Lela saw was a Seaking doing a horn drill after the smoke screen done by Horsea. Everyone then looked in the direction of the diving board where the other three Waterflower sisters were standing, as Violet called out Psyduck to join in the battle underwater. But only to float back up helplessly in mere seconds of can't breathe underwater. Gary couldn't help up to laugh out loud, along side Lela, at the fact of a water Pokemon that had trouble breathing and being under water. As he commented to himself on how pathetic it was. Gary then looked back down at the base of the pool to see Ash had called out his Squirtle with a tackle, and followed by an order from Misty with her Starmie and Seaking tackling Arbok. But seconds later after the attacks, Arbok had the upper hand and cornered Starmie, Seaking and Squirtle about to use its poison sting attack. Right when Arbok was about to make it's attack, Seel came into the rescue spinning in around in circle with it's head-butt attack from every side. Gary then saw Misty pointing, as he then looked over at Seel and he knew what attack she called out when he saw Seel's horn glowed. Lela asked what was happening, as Gary told her that it's going to use its 'aurora beam' attack. And right after the attacked happen, Seel evolved into a Dewgong, which made Lela jumped for excitement and yelled out its name, due to remembering seeing it off of Gary's PokeDex. All Gary could do was just watched what the next order Misty was going to call out, as he then spotted Dewgong shooting out it's ice beam, freezing Team Rocket to a boulder. Gary then wondered what Misty, Ash and Brock were planning to do when they all swam up towards the floating boulder with the Pokemon and got out of the water. Next thing he and everyone else saw was Pikachu using its thunderbolt, electrifying Team Rocket and sending them blasting out from the pool into the air for Dewgong to tail wipe them hard. As the attack sent Team Rocket blasting off through the hole in the ceiling they made earlier. Gary the let out a smirk and stared in the direction of Misty waving to the crowd, showing it that was the end of their water performance.

'_Well Red, I got to admit, you did another outstanding battle. Now, let's see how if I can get to you or either your sisters.' _

Gary then got up and bid bye to Lela and the mother and thanked them again for the ticket. After receiving their thanks for the water stone and the good byes, Gary waved and soon made off his way through the crowd. It took him about 10 minutes to manage to sneak off towards backstage and up one of the stair case, where the dressing set was at. Gary let out a smile when he saw the 'dressing room set' sign above the 'office' sign. He then slowly opened the door and made his way in hoping Misty was still around. And she was, when he heard her voice.

"What do you want now Ash? I've kicked you out once already and I'll kick you out again! Can't I have a moment to myself?!" Misty yelled out loud, with her back turned away. As she then roughly-annoyed started pulling out her set of clothes and tossed it down on the bench and turned around with total shock-ness. "Gary?!"

"Hey Red! Or should I address you the Magical Mermaid?" Gary asked with a chuckle, while he leaned against the wall with arms crossed.

"What are you doing here in Cerulean City?! Better yet, what are you doing here in the private dressing room set?! Is this some kind of sick game of stalking me?! You win, as you are one twisted guy Gary!"

"Red, don't give yourself too much flattery. Do you really think that I'm desperate to be stalking a tomboy like you? But I'll admit, with the mermaid get-up you actually look like a decent _pretty__girl_. But that attitude of yours, it just ruined the image."

"Who cares what you think jerk!" Misty yelled out and threw her orange wig with the pearls towards Gary, to only see it land beside him when he dodged it. She then did a quick-fix on her messy short hair.

"Apparently you do, because you're getting worked over at my last comment…" Gary made his way towards Misty with a cocky smile, when he picked up the wig and held it out in front of her. "You know, I think you look a lot cuter with shorter hair."

"Yeah whatever! Are you done being the idiot that is a waste of perfectly good air?!" Misty asked with a glare, as she snatches back the wig out of Gary's hand. "Not that I caaare, but seriously what are you doing here?!"

"Well I'm here to ask you or your sisters, if I could buy some water stones off you. Because it seems like everywhere else it's all sold out at the moment."

"Hah, well I guess tough luck on you! You're not walking out here with any stones. Especially not even a minute ago of you were somewhat insulting me. Seriously, you're an idiot."

Gary let out an annoyed glare toward Misty for being called an idiot one too many times. "Ok, you know I didn't come all this way just to get called an idiot. If my gramps didn't need the stones, I wouldn't be here in the first place and watched your stupid performance show."

"Well you didn't have to watch in the first plac—Wait, you need the stones because of your grandpa? For Prof. Oak, right? Weeell since it's him, I might reconsider if you claim yourself as an idiot and apologize." Misty let out a smirk, as she just couldn't wait to hear Gary do her command.

"I'm an idiot and I'm sorry ok? So would you reconsider about the water stones?" Gary asked in an unpleasing tone, which got Misty to let out a tiny laugh.

"Heh, how about just get out of here so I can change and I'll think about it. Now shoo!" Misty waved Gary to get out.

Gary left with no choice but to do Misty's commands, he left the room mumbling. After shutting the door, Gary leaned against the wall and waited on Misty's decision on the stones. About 20 minutes of waiting by himself, his patience was on thin ice, as he wonders what was taking so long. He then took a step towards the door and raised his hand to knock on it, as he was hand was in about to hit the door, it was suddenly swung opened. Thinking it was perfect timing for the door being open when he was about it knock, but his luck wasn't on his side, as he ended up knocking straight on Misty's forehead. Instead of apologizing, Gary suddenly started laughing out loud, due to the look Misty gave out when she was hit on the forehead. But he soon quickly shut his mouth when he got a nasty glare from Misty, as he turned away.

"So hah…About, haha, the stones?"

"Not going to happen." Misty said teasing tone with her hands behind her back, as she then let out a smirk when Gary turned around.

"What?! Are you serious?! I waited for about 20 minutes and you just couldn't tell me _'no'_ sooner?! You can be such a cruel—" Gary was cut off by a sudden shove blow to his chest by a case by Misty, as she then walked passed him.

"You're seriously no fun and can't get a stupid joke. But anyways, I didn't know how many you need but there are six water stones."

"Hey thanks. My gramps need at least six of them. Um so, how about I treat you to dinner? As a thanks?" Gary asked, as he tossed the case into his bag. But then caught Misty raised eyebrow towards him.

"My-my, am I hearing this correctly? You want to treat me to dinner as a _thank you_? Or is it some kind of an excuse to get me on a date, so you can add it to your idiotic count of yours?" Misty asked in a sarcastic tone, as she crossed her arms with a tiny smile. "You know it's tempting but then it would still kind of consider as a _date_, because it's just the two of us. Until you find that book, I really don't want to be or hang out with you alone."

"Are you being serious? First off, it's a _thank you dinner_, so it's not a date. Unless you really still think I'm that desperate to still want a date with you…" Gary said in an annoyed tone, ignoring Misty's glare, as he then added his middle finger up right next to his index. "…Second, are you still hung up on that stupid book hunt? I haven't bothered looking for the book, but yet we still run into each other."

"Hey, you're the one who played off that stupid, _red string of fate_ line on me, just to get some score settles with that tiny brain of yours. Not that I care to be with you or want to go on that suppose date, I just wanted to put that pick up line of yours to the test because you were so full of yourself. Besides, I knew you were the type to not even bother looking for the book. And-or you would had forgotten about it or stop looking for it within the 10 years, so it all good on my part. Anyways, I'm tired of this back and forth insulting bicker we are having, so could you just leave now? You got your stones and do me a favor, go down those set of stairs and out the exit door on the right. Because if you go down the other one with me, my sisters are going to freak that you were up here. And let's not forget Ash, he would definitely start freaking out and start throwing a fit when he hears you. Bad enough he does it when your name is mention. As the moment, I already have bad headache like my Psyduck just by dealing with you. I don't need to add Ash's pointless ranting and whining." Misty commented rubbing at her temples, while ignoring Gary.

"Psh, aren't you being the humble one? Especially by asking me to you a favor likes that in that attitude of yours. Maybe I should go down with you or even without you, it doesn't matter. I would love just to see Ash's reaction and then I could rub my badges in his face too." Gary said with a tiny smirk.

"You can be a total ass you know that? But seriously, I'm exhausted dealing with my sisters' play. So please, I'm asking you nicely now, could you do me that favor and be off on your merry little way? And if you oh-so want to thank me for the stones, just go down those set of stairs. And tell Prof Oak I said hi." Misty said, as she pointed at the set of stairs Gary had used earlier. But being a bit tired and impatience, Misty just let out a long angry sigh and just started heading towards the other stairs. But then she stopped in her track, to look over her shoulder with annoy-ness in her eyes towards Gary when he mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Nothing too big, it's just me mimicking you behind your back. As now, I'll just go and merrily make my way down those stairs and leave this place. See ya Red!" Gary said, as he caught Misty set of rolled eyes and a quick snappy 'good bye' wave. He then turned around and made his way around the little corner and down the stairs, but stopped at the first few steps, due to Ash's yelling voice in the distance. As curiosity got the best of him again, Gary tried to listen on their conversation.

"Misty! You're finally out! But anyways, since it's getting late and I figure you might want to stay for the rest of the day here in your home city with your sisters. We can take off on our journey to Viridian City tomorrow morning."

"My sisters asked you to stay for dinner didn't they? Heh, you're just too easy on selling yourself out Ash. But sure, it would be nice to be able to sleep in a nice soft bed. But you do realize with our little detour here, we most likely won't reach Viridian City like in 2 to 3 days on foot. But that also depends if we don't get lost by your sense of direction either."

"Ha, ha, it's not like you are any better with your sense of directions either. I would say we could take a taxi, as it'll be like about 4-5 hours drive? But it's not going to happen, as for one, I don't want to miss out on catching or seeing all the Pokemon. And two, it's going to be a hell of an expression bill and I just don't have that kind of money, even if we even spilt the bill 3 way."

"Ok! I get the point. Just turn around and march your butt back down the stairs. And do whatever you want until dinner. I think I want to be alone in my room, as I'm going to set up my dolls collection that I won in the Queen of Princess Pokemon battle!"

"Boooring!" Ash said out loud, followed with a snore and a pretend yawn, but then only to receive a hit to the head. "Ow!"

"Who asked you for your input?! That's why I said _you_ do whatever!"

Gary let out a chuckle and finally made his way down the stairs after the hard bonk sound on Ash's head by Misty and their footsteps down the stairs. Gary shook his head and smirk crept upon his face. _'Heh, so I guess I'm not the only person you're snappy with. But you guys are headed to Viridian City, eh? Hmmm, even though I have 10 badges already, I really don't need an Earth badge. But since I'm going to be in Pallet for a few days and I couldn't get the chance to show you my success in your face just yet, Ash. Maybe, just maybe I'll show you up at Viridian City's gym…' _Gary reached at the end of the stairs and exited through the right door. Looking up at the sky, Gary could tell the sun had just set away for the moon to come out within a couple of hours. Not wanting to waste any more time, since his grandpa wanted him to be back with the stones as soon as possible, Gary ran towards the direction of the Pokemon center to make a phone call to the chauffer to take him back home. After only the wait of 20 minutes for a chauffer to pick him up, Gary was in the car of the back seat, when the car drove pass the book store that he had his second encounter with Misty. For some reason he was tempted to ask the driver to stop the car, but realized it was pointless. So he didn't because the fact he saw it was 'closed'. About 10 minutes went by in the quiet car; Gary decided to go through his bag to grab his PokeDex to do some more studying. While rummaging through the bag, Gary finally pulled out his PokeDex along with the fold poster flyer stuck to it. A tiny smirk crept on his face, as he couldn't help but to unfold the poster flyer to look at the painted version of the mermaid Misty. _'I think I like this version of you better on the poster. You're portrait more elegant like and definitely much quieter than compare seeing you up front in person. But then again, you do have your moments. I wonder how we're going to interact with each other next time…' _Gary commented to himself, as he then quickly folded up the poster and tossed it in his bag and opened up his PokeDex. _'…I guess, we'll find out maybe in a few days at Viridian City.'_

* * *

A/N: (6/23/07) Yay for ch4 for being done XD!! But ughhh, I just realize, this story is now going to be a long story plot instead of a short one. Going off by certain episodes is making it into a long one, as there's sooo much more anime episode reference I'm planning to use XD

Thanks again to Chase Nirvs, A Rose for Me-A Rose for you, Nan-LIITA, Kathy, LIFx2, N-Candy, Solin and Shadow for your guys reviews! Before I die from being murdered by DA and here on ffnet, I'm going to start on ch26 IWYTWM now, hopefully no more mini-writer's block xp

Well hope to hear from you all as always and I'll will catch ya all laaater, until than ta-ta for now!

Lili Neko


End file.
